


Shifted Mirror

by XIIIthNobody



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIthNobody/pseuds/XIIIthNobody
Summary: He's close enough to being Sora, right?





	Shifted Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> In which Riku projects his feelings unhealthily

It helps, a little, when he closes his eyes. Blindfolds himself again without the cloth, saves his sight from false truths. 

Helps when he can't see the just slightly too light hair, the spikes like sunflower petals, instead of tufted up almost in excitement. 

Lips meet his own and he tries his hardest to relax, to pretend like this was what he was missing, returned again. He raised his hands, cupping the flushed warm cheeks of the other's face, feeling arms come up around his shoulders, reciprocating but unsure. 

They stayed that way for a while, just resonating hearts, one strong but masked, and the other weak yet fighting. It wasn't right. Neither was what the other needed. They couldn't mesh. 

And after a few more moments, they broke apart, hesitant. 

"Sor-"

A laugh, humorless and desperate broke the silence in turn. 

"Open your eyes, Riku. Go find him yourself if all I'll be is a replacement."

And he stood up, leaving him on the ground they'd been wrapped up in each other on, harsh blue giving him one last regretful look before he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SHIP RIKUROKU BUT KH3 SLAPPED ME AND CALLED ME OUT I GUESS


End file.
